Dark Bean
Dark Bean, more commonly referred to as Vagan, was a former Shadow Bean and one of the Shadow Agency's best agents. After seeing the Shadow Agency turn into nothing more than a group of guns for hire, he gathered his intelligence work and left to continue fighting crime independently. He appears in Killer Bean Forever as the primary antagonist and Killer Bean's primary target. Appearance Vagan is dressed for combat, wearing a thick vest that resembles a bullet resistant vest, along with a pair of black pants and boots. He is rarely seen without his sunglasses, only removing them during his death which reveals his blue eyes. Vagan is also significantly taller than most of the other beans. Before Killer Bean Forever Nothing is known about Vagan's early life before the Shadow Agency. It is known that he became one of the Agency's top beans, and was extremely proficient in his work. He was also strongly dedicated in his desire to fight crime, which was his primary reason for joining the Agency to begin with. However, as time went on and the Agency's connections to the government were broken, Dark Bean became increasingly discontent with the direction that they were taking. As a result, he collected his intelligence work and destroyed the Shadow Agency's database before fleeing to continue fighting crime on his own. It is implied through dialogue with Killer Bean that the Agency sent many agents to kill Dark Bean before they sent Killer Bean, but since Vagan was still alive by the time Killer Bean Forever took place, he most likely killed them. Events of Killer Bean Forever 12 years after leaving the Shadow Agency, Vagan found himself as the leader of notorious Beantown mob boss Cappuccino's henchman. While he gathered a reputation among the police as a criminal, Vagan was in fact using his position in the criminal world to keep track of where guns and narcotics were moving so he could stop it and continue his pursuit for justice. However, the Agency sent one of their best beans to track him down, Killer Bean. One night, Cappuccino's nephew was holding a dance party down the street from an apartment Killer Bean was in as part of his mission. Irritated by the loud music and knowing that by killing his nephew Killer Bean could draw the attention of Cappuccino, and by extent Vagan, he attacks the warehouse and kills everyone inside. Before Killer Bean is able to kill Cappuccino's nephew, he makes a final phone call, which is to Vagan. A while later, Vagan arrives in his truck to the scene, however attempts to flee when he spots Detective Cromwell and another member of the Beantown Police Department. Cromwell fires his revolver into Vagan's tires, forcing him to stop. He exits the vehicle and is confronted by the police, with a standoff between the police officer and Vagan dragging out before Cromwell interrupts them. Knowing that Vagan's lawyers will get him out of prison easily, Cromwell chooses to let Vagan go, but not before giving him a bullet casing that was found at the scene, revealing to Vagan that Killer Bean was in Beantown and most likely after him. The next day, Vagan interrupts a business meeting between Cappuccino and his narcotics sales team. At first, Cappuccino is annoyed by the interruption and tells him to wait for a while. However, Vagan informs Cappuccino about the death of his nephew and the others who attended the party at the warehouse, which angers the mob boss. Cappuccino orders Vagan to kill Killer Bean by any means necessary, but wants him to find out who sent Killer Bean before doing so. Little did Cappuccino know, Vagan knew that Killer Bean had been sent by the Shadow Agency. Later in the day, Killer Bean goes to attack another one of Cappuccino's warehouses, however finds it empty when he breaches inside. He finds a note written by Vagan, telling him that he is too late before he comes under sniper fire. It is revealed to be Vagan, who is on a rooftop overlooking the warehouse. Killer Bean and Vagan enter into a duel, which ends in a draw. Vagan doesn't appear until later in the film, when Killer Bean is fighting off the mercenaries hired by Cappuccino to attack him. After managing to wipe out the mercenary force, Vagan and a few more gang members ride in on motorcycles to take down Killer Bean. The first few gang members are easily taken down by Killer Bean, but Vagan outsmarts him and is able to crash his motorcycle into Killer Bean, knocking him out. Vagan then restrains Killer Bean and waits for Cappuccino to arrive. Vagan protests keeping Killer Bean alive for so long, but Cappuccino insists on it so he can get the answers he wants. However, Killer Bean escapes right before one of Cappuccino's henchman goes to execute him, and draws his guns on Vagan and Cappuccino. Killer Bean then reveals he knows Vagan's real identity, referring to him by his agency name of Dark Bean. Once he reveals his true target, Killer Bean offers Cappuccino a chance to leave the warehouse alive. He takes it, but on his way out informs Vagan that he is fired, causing Vagan to shoot Cappuccino in the head and kill him. Dark Bean and Killer Bean then have a standoff in the warehouse while Detective Cromwell listens in. Dark Bean informs Killer Bean about the corruption within the Shadow Agency, and defends his past by stating he wanting to continue fighting crime free from the Agency's corrupt ways. He also reveals to Killer Bean that the agency wants both of them dead, and no matter who leaves the standoff alive, the Agency will get what they want. Conflicted with what to believe, Killer Bean lowers his guns for a moment. Noticing this, Vagan raises his guns to shoot Killer Bean, who reacts faster and fires first, fatally wounding Dark Bean. Vagan tells Killer Bean he wanted to shoot him so he could continue his work, and that they are "both dead beans." He then dies on the floor infront of Killer Bean.